The lovely Morsel
by Sakura.H 13
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura all go a mission for lady tsunada she says it should be done asap! but she have a big suprise in store for them!they allso have a little run in with some f*** up people in their way but that does not stop them!CHA! M for language
1. Just your average Day

The lovely Morsel

**Sas/sak Nar/hin**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto WAHH! But will in the future pleases enjoy my fic ( my very first one!!).**

One hot sunny day in the village hidden in the leafs Sasuke was leaning on a tree next to team 7's meeting place waiting for his other team mates and Kashi. _S.U.T- Damn I hope Kashi is not late again today I heard he has some news for us._ " Man am I that early, I thought by now I'd at least see Sakura here"! ( she always came early to talk to him) suddenly a girl with bubble gum hair and a abnormal forehead came run towards him._ S.U.T- That's Sakura alright_ he smirked " Hey Sasuke-kun"! Said A perky voice from beside him he silty shifted his eyes to the right and there stood sakura as pretty as ever her emerald eyes gleaming in the sun " HN" _S.H.T- HNNN is that that all he can say I go out of my way to talk to him and that s all I get HN I can say that to HN HN hnnnn"!!_ Her inner Sakura yelled but she ignored her self and continued to smile " so..." but before she could at least try to force a smile out of uchicha She heard the same deranged voice she her every morning " Hey it's me Naruto Uzumaki believe it!!" he said with a corky smile "Hn" Sasuke replied cooly_ S.U.T- jezz Naruto is such A Dobe he is Damn CHEESY_ " Hey Naruto" Sakura sweat dropped. _S.U.T- come on Kashi don't be a B can't stand this kid one more minute_!! " Hey guys".

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the first chapter being so short please tell me if it is good it is my first fan f.ic. If you like it I will send the rest thanks By the way S.H.T mean in saukra's thoughts same thing goes for S.U.T or N.U.T or H.H.T ok by!! Pleases send in some reviews!!**


	2. What A CREEP

**Hey you guys its me again sorry I have not updated in like forever but I am now!!**

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN NARUTO so sue me!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys, what's up?" every one turned around to see who had just spoke and standing there near Sasuke was Kashi trying to look cool_. S.U.T- prefect timing _Sasuke thought as he mentaly rolled his eyes Kashi grinned " YOUR LATE" Sasuke Naruto and Sakura yelled to toge with their eyes narrowed at Kashi "I am?" he said lazily Scratching his head** " **YA"!! Naruto and Sakura screamed together fire bliding up from behind themSasuke was over being mad and was looking at Kashi angerly " any ways , Kashi said contuied onthe hokoga lady Tsnada wants you guys up there to see her ". "What about ?" Sasuke as cooly with one eye brow crooked up " I think its about a mission". Kashi replied** "**Oh a mission what rank of mission come on spit it out sensi**"**!! Naruto screamed hyperly " Don't know she did not tell me anything she just told mae to tell you guys to head up too hokage tower" Kashi said shrugging his shoulders Sasuke and Sakura just rolled their eyes** "**Were are you going to be Sensi"? Sakura asked " YA aren't you coming with us"! Naruto yelled " Ya" Sasuke said as he slowly took interested in the convertion " uh...mmm well you see I got to go to the book store". Kashi studdered nervously as he turned red " GROSS"!! Naruto screamed his eyes as big as dinner plates his mouth open "Sensi"! Sakura moaned in delouse her eyes closed in disappointment_ S.U.T- PERVERT ,NASTY I hope he dose not touch Sakura not even look at her!!__** "**_Well I got to go see ya"!! Kashi screamed as he ran away " Well we better get going" Sasuke said cooly although his face was a little pink he tried to hide it by tucking his chin down little ( after all Uchihas don't blush) "I guess" Sakura said quietly.

**A/N: I Hope you liked it I will up date soon now just press the shiny purple button at the bottom to review!!**


	3. Meetting with the misses

**A/N: I Am SOO Sorry for not up dating soon enfonf please forgive me I moved** **away!! On with the story!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Here we go oh Man I LOVE surprises oh man"!! He said excitedly as he bonced up and down giggling hsyaricly. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped _**, **__**S.U.T- Thats IT!**_

"Well you STUP UP you annoying dobe"! Sasuke said loudly but firmly _**, **__**S.H.T- Yep your right Sasuke- kun his always right she though dreamily**_ " Idiot well get there soon beside you should 't get so execited you don't even what were doing yet fuzz for brains"!! Sakura Said become very annoyed Sasuke smirked he loved her mad specially at Naruto . Thats all they said on their short walk to hokoga tower _**KNOCK KNOCK DING-DONG DINGGG- DONG**__** N.U.T- Damn It Gramma Tsnade answer the fucking door!!**_ " Naruto stop..." Sakura began when she was interrupted by " I am coming Damn it relax"! Lady Tsnade Said angerly _**CLICK- CLICK**_ " Oh its you guys well what are you doing standing there come in" " Um you wanted to see us"? Sasuke asked calmly "YEAH Whats it about grandmama what rank it C.D A come on out with it"!! Naruto screamed " SHUT THE FUCK UP NARUTO"!! Sakura yelled as she deliver her famous righ hook in naruto face , naruto ful in to the air and landed in a trash can across the room with swirls in his eyes but he quickly recofored and bonced hyperly in place eyes wide ( but away from sakura so he wouldn't get punch in the face again, that right hook really HURT!) .

Sasuke ignored the fight and stood still glaring at Lady Tsnade waiting for an answer. **AN: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE COME ON PLEASE!!**


End file.
